fireemblemfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Falchion
La Falchion（ファルシオン Farushion) est l'épée divine légendaire, pourfendeuse de dragons, et forgée du croc de Naga après sa mort. Seuls Marth, Alm, Chrom et Lucina peuvent la manier. Falchion est efficace contre Medeus et peut blesser Duma lorsqu'il a 52 PV ou moins. Elle peut être être utilisée comme un objet de soin normal (comme une Potion, etc) pour restaurer ses propres PV (cela est très pratique, d'autant que la Falchion a une durabilité infinie). Description ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Falchion a été utilisée par Anri pour occire le dragon des ténèbres, Medeus. Plus tard, dans ''Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi (et toutes les remakes et séquelles ultérieures), Marth, le descendant d'Anri, la récupère en vainquant celui qui l'a subtilisée au royaume d'Altea, Gharnef, grâce à la magie Lumière Stellaire,créé par Gotoh, le Grand Sage de Kadhein, grâce aux Orbes de l'Etoile et de la Lumière de l'Emblème du Feu. Il utilisera ensuite Falchion pour éliminer Medeus à nouveau. Dans Shadow Dragon, Marth peut recevoir de Nagi une version affaiblie de la Falchion. L'origine de cette arme est inconnue, mais comme Nagi est supposée être la réincarnation de Naga (pure hypothèse, mais assez plausible), elle aurait pu forger cette version avec l'un de ses propres crocs. ''Fire Emblem: Awakening La Falchion réapparaît dans ''Fire Emblem: Awakening en tant que l'un des trésors royaux d'Ylisse, tout comme l'Emblème de Feu. C'est l'arme personnelle du prince Chrom, et porte le simple nom de Falchion '('Falchion scellée 'dans la version japonaise). Plus tard dans le jeu, son pouvoir est libéré par Naga elle-même, et deviendra la '''Sainte-Falchion '(comme dans la version japonaise, '''Falchion exaltée pour l'américaine). L'apparence différente de l'épée dans cet opus est expliquée dans une conversation de soutien entre Lucina et Owain, où l'on apprend que le manche (et la poignée) de la Falchion s'est brisé et a été reforgé maintes fois à travers les siècles. Mais la lame elle-même est immunisée contre les ravages du temps et ne peut ni rouiller ni s'abîmer. Une version alternée de l'épée est amenée du futur par Lucina, et se nomme Xéno-Falchion '('Falchion parallèle ' et ' Falchion cachée dans les versions américaines et japonaises respectivement). A travers la relation de soutien entre Lucina et son frère/soeur, on apprend que seul un membre de la Sainte-Lignée d'Ylisse peut utiliser la Falchion, et seulement si l'épée estime que le possesseur mérite de se battre avec. Sinon, selon Lucina, la lame sera impuissante dans ses mains. Enfin, dans la dernière conversation de Lucina avec son frère ou sa soeur, elle suggère que ce/cette dernier pourrait se battre avec la Falchion, puisque l'épée l'aurait accepté. Cependant, aucune forme de la Falchion dans le jeu ne peut être utilisée par une autre personne que Marth, Chrom ou Lucina. Fire Emblem Echoes - Shadow of Valentia Falchion a été forgée dans un des croc du dragon divin Naga. Il sera révélé que cette autre Falchion fût offerte par Naga lui même au dieu-dragon Duma. La Falchion a été forgée dans l'espoir qu'un jour l'humanité puisse se débarrasser des dieux si ceux-ci venaient à perdre la raison. Lorsque le dieu-dragon Duma perdit la raison, sa soeur, la déesse Mila ne put se résoudre à le détruire et scella Falchion '''en elle, se sacrifiant ainsi par amour pour son frère et pour garantir sa survie face aux hommes qui un jour se retourneraient contre lui. Le héros Alm ôta le sceau de '''Falchion. Celle-ci sauva par la suite Celica et Mila, consciente de ses actes confit l'épée à Alm. La Falchion finira scellée cette fois-ci dans Duma qui sera plongé dans un repos éternel. La Falchion ne peut être utilisée que par Alm et a la particularité de pouvoir attaquer jusqu'à 3 de distance une fois maîtrisée. Stats ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi |Falchion |Epée | - | - |10 |100% |0% |1 |3 | - | - |Efficace contre les dragons, scelle toutes les attaques directes non-dragon, peut être utilisée comme un objet pour régénérer tous ses PV. Pour Marth uniquement. |} Fire Emblem Gaiden |Falchion | - | - |Epée |10 |80% |0% |1 |0 | - | - |Pour Alm uniquement. Efficace contre les monstres, restaure 5 PV par tour. Capable de blesser Duma passé le seuil des 52 PV. |} ''Fire Emblem Echoes - Shadow of Valentia |Falchion | - | - |Epée |10/12 |80%/100% |0% |1 |0 | - | - |Pour Alm uniquement. Efficace contre les Horreurs, restaure 5 PV par tour. Peut toucher à 3 de distance contre 16 PV. Capable de blesser Duma passé le seuil des 52 PV. Améliorable une fois. |} ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Fichier:FalchionSpriteFE3.png Falchion |Epée | - | - |10 |100% |0% |1 |10 | - | - |Efficace contre les dragons. Pour Marth uniquement. |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Fichier:FalchionSpriteFE3.png Falchion |Epée | - | - |10 |100% |0% |1 |10 | - | - |Efficace contre les dragons. Pour Marth uniquement. |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Normal |Fichier:FalchionSpriteDS.png Falchion |Epée |E | - |12 |100% |0% |1 |7 |2 | - |Efficace contre les Manaketes et les dragons de terre, peut être utilisée pour se restaurer 10 PV. Pour Marth uniquement. |} Celle de Nagi |Fichier:FalchionSpriteDS.png Falchion |Epée |E | - |7 |90% |0% |1 |9 |2 | - |Efficace contre les Manaketes et les dragons de terre, peut être utilisée pour se restaurer 10 PV. Pour Marth uniquement. |} Fire Emblem: Shin - Monshô no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyû~ |Fichier:FalchionSpriteDS.png Falchion |Epée |E | - |12 |100% |0% |1 | - |2 | - |Efficace contre les Manaketes et les dragons de terre, peut être utilisée pour se restaurer 10 PV. Pour Marth uniquement. |} Fire Emblem: Awakening Normal |Fichier:FalchionSpriteFE13.png Falchion |Epée |E | - |5 |80% |0% |1 | - | - | - |Chrom et Marth seulement, efficace contre les unités dragon. |} Xéno |Fichier:FalchionSpriteFE13.png Xéno-Falchion |Epée |E | - |12 |80% |5% |1 | - | - | - |Lucina et Marth seulement, efficace contre les unités dragon et les dragons maléfiques, peut être utilisée pour se restaurer 20 PV. |} Sainte |Fichier:FalchionSpriteFE13.png Sainte-Falchion |Epée |E | - |15 |80% |10% |1 | - | - | - |Chrom et Marth seulement, efficace contre les unités dragon et les dragons maléfiques, peut être utilisée pour se restaurer 20 PV. |} Divers *Dans ''Kirby: Super Star Ultra, Falchion apparaît en tant que trésor, d'une valeur de 375,000 G. Elle ne s'appelle ainsi que dans la version japonaise, les autres la nomment simplement "Épée". *Dans la série Super Smash Bros., la Falchion sert d'insigne à la franchise Fire Emblem et est également l'arme de Marth. *Malgré son nom, Falchion n'est pas une vraie falchion, mais une épée longue à deux mains médiévale. Une vraie falchion (falchion en anglais, fauchon en français) est une lame courbée, à simple tranchant et pour une seule main, s'apparentant plus à un sabre, une cimeterre. *Une vraie Falchion a été faite par Nintendo pour la promotion de Shadow Dragon. *Pendant l'affrontement de Cornelius contre Gharnef dans Fire Emblem OVA, la Falchion mesure deux fois sa taille normale. *Dans Shadow Dragon et Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo, Marth n'a pas d'animation de combat particulière quand il utilise la Falchion (contrairement à, par exemple, Hector utilisant l'Armadès dans FE7). *Les inscriptions sur la Falchion dans sa forme d'Awakening indique "Sniamer llits erutuf eht tsol si esle lla nehw" ce qui à l'envers donne "When all else is lost the future still remains" ''ou en français, à peu près : ''"Quand tout le reste est perdu, le futur subsiste toujours". Galerie FalchionFE3.jpg|La Falchion dans Monshô no Nazo FalchionTCG.jpg|La carte de la Falchion FalchionMarthFE3.png|Marth utilisant la Falchion dans Monshô no Nazo FalchionCG.jpg|La Falchion plantée dans le sol FalchionPrélude.png|La Falchion abandonnée sur le champ de bataille FalchionFE13Gravures.jpg|Les gravures sur le manche de la Falchion Catégorie:Armes